Nanas en medio de la nieve
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Tres años después del derrocamiento del gobierno del Capitolio, el invierno llega una vez más al Distrito 12. La estación ya no es temida por los habitantes del mismo, pero trae recuerdos de días felices que llenan de nostalgia del corazón de Katniss Everdeen. Spoilers Sinsajo.


_******Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Cuando el invierno llega a Panem, uno de los distritos que resultan ser más asolados por las frías temperaturas y los gélidos vientos que la última estación del año trae consigo es el Distrito 12. En el pasado, aquel periodo del año era afrontado con un genuino y más que justificado temor, ya que, siendo el 12 el distrito más pobre y limitado en recursos de cuantos distritos formaban la nación de Panem, eran muchos los habitantes del Distrito 12 que caían enfermos a lo largo de los días de invierno y no eran extraños los casos en los que las familias despertaban una mañana encontrándose con el fallecimiento de uno de ellos, acurrucado en su paupérrimo lecho intentando protegerse del frío invernal.

Gracias al cielo y también gracias a las acciones que la joven Katniss Everdeen había iniciado con su participación en los septuagésimocuartos de los Juegos del Hambre, ese pasado cruel ya no era sino un doloroso recuerdo del pasado que los habitantes del Distrito 12 dejaban atrás más y más con cada nuevo amanecer.

Una vez que se habían librado del yugo opresor del Capitolio, el Distrito 12 – así como el resto de distritos de Panem – habían prosperado enormemente en cuanto a calidad de vida se refería: ya no había niños consumidos por el hambre vagando por las calles, ni enfermos cuyas familias no pudieran costearse un tratamiento adecuado, ni tampoco gente que muriera de frío por falta de abrigo durante la estación inverna. Las acciones de la chica en llamas habían ayudado enormemente a construir un Panem con el que ni siquiera los más optimistas se habían atrevido a soñar... Y, sin embargo aquella noche, el frío del invierno llega hasta los huesos de la joven Katniss Everdeen.

La muchacha conocida en todo Panem, con sus largos cabellos castaños recogidos en su característica trenza, observaba cómo los copos de nieve caían suavemente al otro lado de la ventana de su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Habían pasado ya tres años desde que el gobierno opresor del Capitolio fuera derrocado y, no obstante, las heridas de la joven Everdeen aún no habían terminado de cerrarse: a decir verdad, Katniss dudaba que esas heridas pudieran llegar a sanar alguna a lo largo de los largos años que le quedaban de vida.

En esos momentos, Peeta se encontraba horneando algún tipo de pasteles con vainilla y canela, ya que el cálido y apetitoso olor de los bizcochos en el horno invadía todo el hogar que compartía con Katniss, pero la mente de la chica se hallaba muy lejos de su acogedor hogar y su mirada color verde estaba perdida en algún lugar del horizonte nevado que contemplaba a través de la ventana principal del salón de su casa.

Desde allí podía ver fácilmente los lindes del bosque en el que tantas veces habían estado cazando antes de ofrecerse voluntaria para acudir a los Juegos del Hambre en lugar de su hermana pequeña, y era precisamente aquella niña de carácter amable y sonrisa dulce la que ahora acudía sus pensamientos.

Prim adoraba la nieve, siempre lo había hecho. Recordaba cómo la pequeña de la familia mantenía sus manos y su naricita pegados al cristal de la ventana del hogar que habían tenido tiempo atrás, cuando vivían bajo el mismo techo que su madre y la sombra amenazante de los Juegos del Hambre aún no se había cernido sobre la familia Everdeen. Los ojos de Prim brilllaban de ilusión y ninguna advertencia de Katniss podía evitar que no saliera al pequeño patio de su humilde y permaneciera en pie, mirando con una sonrisa al cielo y girando en torno a los copos de nieve que caían suavemente sobre el Distrito 12.

En aquellos momentos, aún le parecía verla allí, parada en medio del temporal, contemplando la nieve caer: Primrose Everdeen, tan dulce y cándida como la flor que le daba nombre, sonriendo tanto con sus labios como con sus ojos a los pequeños copos de nieve que caían a su alrededor, dando pequeños pasitos o bailando alegremente bajo ellos. Sus alegres ojos azules brillando de alegría, su sonrisa blanca y pura, sus largas trenzas rubias moviéndose al compás de sus delicados movimientos... Cada uno de esos detalles que siempre habían caracterizado a la más joven de la familia Everdeen hacían que las lágrimas brotaran de los ojos de Katniss y formando un nudo en su garganta. Y lo peor de todo: le hacían darse cuenta de que echaba de menos a su pequeño patito cada día más que el anterior y que nunca podría superar su desaparición, ¿cómo se supera la ausencia de aquella persona a la que más quieres en el mundo?

En días como aquel no era extraño que el buen humor que Katniss pudiera haber llegado a recuperar poco a poco después de aquellos fatídicos hechos que la habían marcado para siempre, desapareciera nuevamente tras pesadas capas de nostalgia y sentimiento de pérdida. Peeta solía encontrarla encogida en uno de los sillones del salón de la casa que ambos compartían, cantando en pequeños susurros con la voz quebrada aquellas nanas que siempre había cantado a Prim cuando ésta no podía dormir o cuando había tenido una pesadilla. Incluso la veía acariciando uno de los reposabrazos del sillón como si se trataran de los rubios cabellos de su hermana.

El amor de Peeta había sido fundamental para la salvación de Katniss, todos aquellos que conocían a la pareja coincidían en ese aspecto sin ningún tipo de discusión. Durante los días siguientes al derrocamiento del gobierno del Capitolio, Katniss Everdeen no había hecho otra cosa que encerrarse en su casa y deshacerse en sollozos sin tener enegría para nada más. Muchas veces Peeta la había encontrado dormida, con el surco de sus lágrimas aún empapando su rostro, dentro de un armario abrazando uno de los viejos vestidos de Prim, que aún conservaban su familiar aroma.

Él había permanecido a su lado: dejándola vivir el duelo por la muerte de su hermana pequeña, pero también no dejando que se hundiera y se olvidara de seguir viviendo. Le recordaba siempre que podía que lo que siempre había deseado Prim para su hermana mayor es que ésta fuera feliz y que debía hacer honor a los deseos de su hermana encontrando fuerzas para seguir viviendo, y de forma feliz, como Prim había deseado para ella. En su último año de vida, la pequeña Prim parecía haber comenzado a convertirse en una personita adulta que comprendía lo que sucedía a su alrededor y servía de apoyo a su hermana mayor cuando ésta parecía venirse abajo.

Doctora. Prim quería ser doctora. Una sonrisa de nostalgia asomaba a los labios de Katniss cuando recordaba la confesión de su hermana pequeña, quien sentía un genuino amor por todos los seres vivientes: su hermana, quien poseía la alegría de su padre, los conocimientos de sanar de su madre y el espíritu de lucha de Katniss. Prim, quien se había convertido en una persona mucho mejor de lo que Katniss se sentiría capaz; Prim, que había encontrado su fin intentando ayudar a unos niños asustados del Capitolio antes de ser engullida por las llamas.

A veces, Katniss se dejaba fantasear con la idea de que Prim seguía viva, sólo lejos de casa. Aquella idea había llegado a conseguir tal arraigo en la desesperada mente de Katniss que muchas veces la muchacha se quedaba hasta tarde, en noches de invierno como aquella, mirando a través de la ventana, buscando con la mirada a su hermana pequeña volviendo a casa después de pasar unos minutos jugando y bailando bajo la nieve. Muchas veces aquella idea le dolía y la hacía precipitarse fuera de la casa, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo la idea de que Prim estuviera ahí fuera, perdida, sola y asustada en medio del bosque, pasando frío mientras la nieve caía a su alrededor. Entonces se hacía recordar que Prim ya no sentía frío ni calor, ni dolor ni ningún tipo de pena... Pero aún no sabía dónde estaba, dónde podría encontrarla cuando su vida acabara y muchas noches se quedaba dormida mirando las estrellas y preguntándose en cual de ella estaría durmiendo su hermana.

Peeta se encontraba dispuesto a anunciar que la cena estaba lista cuando giró el rostro por encima del hombro y vio a Katniss, abrazándose a sí misma, mientras se encontraba en pie frente a la ventana, contemplando la nieve caer. El brillo de las lágrimas cayendo por el rostro de su amada hizo que un nudo se formara en la garganta del joven panadero. Dejando los buñuelos sobre la encimera de la cocina, Peeta se dirigió a paso lento hacia donde se encontraba Katniss, cuyos hombros se sacudían levemente debido a la pena que la embargaba. La abrazó por detrás, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de ella se estremecía al sentirle y depositó un beso cariñoso en su cuello, mientras él también se tomaba unos momentos para ver la nieve caer.

- No está ahí fuera, Katniss... - susurró Peeta al oído de la chica, pasados unos momentos en los que ambos permanecieron mirando por la ventana y encontrando consuelo en los brazos del otro. - Está un lugar precioso, lleno de flores y árboles altos donde los sinsajos cantan todos los días... Está con tu padre, cantando sus canciones preferidas; está jugando en los verdes pastos con Lady, su cabrita... No sufre, no siente ninguna pena... Sólo amor y felicidad, Katniss... Desde allí puede verte, cariño, te sonríe y te envía todo su amor, que sabes que es mucho... Ella te quería más que a nadie, Katniss, y sólo desea tu felicidad...

La belleza de las palabras de Peeta y las imágenes que evocaban hicieron que nuevas lágrimas cayeran por el rostro de Katniss: su pequeño y adorado patito, su pequeña Prim, a la que había amado incluso desde antes de que naciera. Le dolía pensar que iba a pasar todos los años que le restaran de vida separada de su hermana, que no iba a verla crecer, que nunca tendría sobrinitos de cabellos dorados que jugaran con la nieve... Pero, en cierto modo, Katniss encontró consuelo en las palabras de Peeta: le costaba creer que un lugar tan maravilloso existiera después de la muerte, pero la llama de la esperanza vivía en su corazón... Un lugar así de hermoso y eterno en compañía de todo lo que una vez hubo amado era lo que Prim merecía, si no había sitio para ella en el mundo cruel que había abandonado hacía ya tres años.

Sólo esperaba poder volver a encontrarse con ella allí, algún día. Poder correr hacia y tomarla en sus brazos mientras ésta le decía que la había echado de menos. Deseaba que ese lugar paradisíaco existiera y que Prim estuviera allí, sana y salva, en la protectora compañía de su padre. En esos momentos, la esperanza revivía en el corazón de Katniss y ésta devolvía con fuerza el abrazo a Peeta.

Seguiría adelante: viviría una vida larga, plena y feliz para honrar a todos aquellos a los que añoraba, y confiaba en algún día poder compartir todo lo que había vivido con ellos, para vivir por siempre en su adorada compañía.

* * *

**NdA:** Para mí, la relación entre Katniss y Prim es la más especial de toda la trilogía de "Los Juegos del Hambre", por eso el final de "Sinsajo" me dejó emocionalmente aniquilada y con la sensación de que la historia, aunque Katniss y Peeta acabaran juntos, no había tenido en absoluto un final feliz, ni siquiera me dio esa sensación leyendo el epílogo: ¿cómo iba Katniss a ser feliz teniendo presente todos los días la ausencia de la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo, aquella persona por la que había estado dispuesta a dar hasta su propia vida?

Por eso he querido escribir un fic sobre Katniss los años posteriores al derrocamiento del Capitolio, viviendo el duelo aún por Prim y cómo Peeta está ahí, a su lado, como siempre, ayudándola a salir del bache. Además, este fic me ha servido a nivel personal, a través de él he podido canalizar algunas de las emociones que siento enfrentándome a mi propio duelo, ya que hace ya tres años que perdí a la persona a la que más he amado nunca y aún me está costando superarlo. Por eso creo que sé cómo pudo sentirse Katniss los años posteriores a la muerte de su hermana pequeña.

Ay, en fin, no os entretengo más con cosas tristes. Espero que os haya gustado el fic.


End file.
